the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenyu Telkana
'Approval:' 6/18/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' With black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, sharp facial features, and a somewhat more muscular physique Kenyu looks so much like his father it sometimes brings tears to his mother's eyes. His attire of choice consists of his shinobi headband around his forehead, black wraps around his mouth, thick black leather longpants (good for keeping briars out of his skin), and a slightly worn brown cloth jacket woven for him by his mother. Kenyu is quiet but emotional, calm but quick to act, understanding but also lacking a little common sense. He approaches most with the intent to listen and attempt to understand them first though he may harbor bad impressions about them. He cares deeply about the bonds he's made but can be a bit hesitant to make new ones. Seeking strength but also predetermined to bring his allies back alive, Kenyu keeps an energetic yet focused attitude as he attacks his missions and day to day life. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 02 ' 'Speed: 06 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 08 ' 'Endurance: 08 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Style ' '''Genin 2: Fire Style ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wind of the Tengu Path - An augmentive jutsu that allows the user to create a cushion of wind around themselves that aids them in dashing one direction for a limited time. The swirling wind can cause damage to anyone caught in the path of the user and will push them out of the way or knock them down. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. (10 CP) # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. (10 CP) Equipment *(6) Kitsanami - His late father's sword, it's a full length chakra conducting katana that his mother gave him for his birthday. Kenyu being only 8 years of age at the time, Atara scoffed at the katana's size in comparison to the boy's childly frame and offered to hold onto it for him until he grew older. Kenyu politely denied. *(2) Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5000 * Ryo left: 5000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 10' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 1 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story A male shinobi born in the southern region of Konoha, this Genin's mother, Riko Telkana, gave birth to him a few days before his father died in the village's attempt to suppress Sessho-seki. His father's close friend from childhood, Arata Uchiha, swore to help look after him - and for a time Kenyu received training from both a talented Fire-style and Wind-style shinobi. However, it wasn't long after Kenyu began demonstrating his ability that Riko, feeling guilty for her husbands's death and concerned for the village, began to take on numerous missions and became more absent in Kenyu's life. At around the same time, Arata, recently relieved of his position in the now disbanded Anbu, took over as Kenyu's parenting figure and poured his hopes and anger into Kenyu's training - though he still received occasional pointers from Riko. Arata's anger at the 10th hokage for disbanding the Anbu and Riko's concern for the village have left Kenyu with mixed messages. Category:Character